


Combination

by warmachine



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Crushes, Kissing, Multi, Polyamory, sonic loves his boyfriends, they all have two hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmachine/pseuds/warmachine
Summary: “I don’t like him!” insisted Knuckles, doing his best to glare at Sonic. “I’m telling you! I just think he’s cool and I like talking to him sometimes!”“Mm-hmm…” Sonic hummed. “Okay, Knuckles. Whatever you say,” he finished with a wink.Sonic has noticed that Shadow seems to like Knuckles, and decides to interfere just a little bit when he figures out Knuckles feels for him as well.





	Combination

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome to my first sonic fic…. please keep your arms and legs in at all times
> 
> the actual fic is written in proper syntax i promise
> 
> in this fic, sonic is in an established poly relationship with knuckles and shadow, but knuckles and shadow are not dating each other (yet). but, sonic notices that they seem to be developing feelings for Each Other as well so he's like… :3c
> 
> i go such long periods without writing that this was actually very difficult to finish. it got to that point where i just didn't want to look at it anymore so i did my best, wrapped it up, and here we are.
> 
> anyway… this is a pretty short Probably self-indulgent fic that does not go too deep. so if you were hoping for something Low-Stress then i guess you are in the right place.
> 
> thanks for checking it out!

Knuckles was smiling nervously, trying _very_ hard to maintain eye contact with Sonic and ultimately failing. He hadn’t been this flustered since the day he asked Sonic out; he thought he was going to faint when it turned out Sonic had feelings for him as well. He was certainly feeling that way again now, with Sonic smirking at him so… _knowingly_… Knuckles could tell he was about to get teased.

“You like Shadow, don’t you, Knuckles?” It didn’t sound like a question, and Sonic’s tone definitely amplified the self-satisfied look he was giving him.

Knuckles could feel his cheeks burning at the accusation. “N-No I don’t!” he stammered, finally looking back at Sonic in an attempt to seem confident. “I just… he just… I think he’s… cool. And… we have stuff in common.”

Sonic let out a _giggle_, then; it was obvious he wasn’t buying Knuckles’s excuses. “You like him!” he declared. “You have to tell him! That’s so cute!” Sonic pressed his hands together in excitement. “You know, he talks about you sometimes… and he asks me stuff about you. And he has _definitely_ smiled at you before, when he thinks nobody will notice….”

“I don’t like him!” insisted Knuckles, doing his best to glare at Sonic. “I’m telling you! I just think he’s cool and I like talking to him sometimes!”

“Mm-hmm…” Sonic hummed. “Okay, Knuckles. Whatever you say,” he finished with a wink.

Knuckles groaned—Sonic wasn’t gonna let this one go anytime soon.

* * *

Sonic was staring at Shadow from across the table, his elbows propped on top of it, chin resting in his hands. He had a smug look on his face—he couldn’t contain his excitement, anymore, and he couldn’t help but grin when Shadow put his coffee down to shoot him a suspicious look.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” the darker hedgehog asked, sitting up a little straighter as he examined Sonic’s expression.

“I’ve just found out,” Sonic began, “that a _certain someone_ likes you.”

“Are you going to tell me that it’s you, again?” Shadow huffed. “I already know that.”

“Hehe!” Sonic snickered. “Yes! But, no.” Shadow’s brow furrowed slightly with confusion, and Sonic could feel his excitement continuing to build. “A certain echidna….”

Shadow blinked. “What?” He blinked again. “…Knuckles?” He looked away from Sonic, down at the table, idly sliding his drink a little closer to himself, almost shyly. “Really?”

Sonic winked at him, just like he had with Knuckles before, and internally reveled at the blush that was _definitely_ spreading over Shadow’s cheeks. “It’s really cute.”

Shadow didn’t say anything at that, a small smile forming on his face for just a moment before he occupied himself with his drink again, and for the rest of their date, he seemed distracted.

* * *

All three of them were sitting on the ground, in a circle, near the beach in Station Square, Sonic babbling about this and that as he worked his way through his second chili dog. The weather was mild, and the sea breeze felt nice; it put Shadow at ease. He found himself smiling as he watched Sonic gesture. Knuckles seemed to be content, as well, looking out toward the ocean as he listened. It wasn’t often that Sonic invited both of them to go out somewhere with him at the same time, but whenever he did, they almost always ended up sitting right there, by the beach, at the end of the day. It was always calming, and Shadow was really starting to look forward to days like that—being able to see both Sonic and Knuckles happy was… comforting.

“I’mmm gonna go get another hot dog,” Sonic informed them as he stood, the movement pulling Shadow from his thoughts. He nodded, and Knuckles acknowledged Sonic with a simple “okay”. And then Sonic zoomed away, leaving them both alone.

Knuckles was still watching the waves. He looked really… nice, Shadow thought; kind of soft, in a way. He didn’t know when he’d started _feeling_ so much around Knuckles—maybe it was after they both talked about their pasts, and what it was like to feel isolated; to have lost everyone they knew. What it had been like to be tricked. They had more in common than Shadow had initially thought, and he began holding on to all the little things Sonic shared with him about the echidna. He kept thinking about them—about him. It was strange, but Shadow hadn’t tried to push his feelings away. That was something Sonic had brought out in him: he wasn’t feeling apprehensive about things so much anymore. It was still difficult to be open with people again, and it felt unfamiliar—but he was getting there.

“What are you thinking about?”

Shadow blinked, coming out of his thoughts once again to see Knuckles looking at him, curious. Shadow tried to think of how to answer as he looked back at him, expression neutral.

“It’s fine if you don’t want to tell me.” Knuckles turned back to the ocean, then, and he seemed to have things on his mind as well. They both continued to sit in silence for another minute or so, when Knuckles spoke again. “It… it’s nice when you look at me like that.”

Shadow felt his face getting warm at that, and he could see that Knuckles was a little flustered as well as he kept talking. “It’s nice when you smile, too. I like that I can make you smile.”

Knuckles fell quiet again, and Shadow continued to watch him. He could feel his heart start to beat faster when Knuckles scooted closer to him, closer until they were almost touching each other.

“I-I,” Knuckles stuttered, turning his head away from Shadow, “I… when you smile, I….” He covered his face with his hands while he finished his thought, which muffled his voice so Shadow couldn’t understand.

“What?”

“I want to kiss you!” Knuckles yelled in to his gloves.

Shadow’s eyes widened, and he reached up, absently, to press his fingers to his mouth. Knuckles really wanted to kiss him? Sonic had been _right_?

It made him feel warm inside—just like he had felt when Sonic first confessed to him. He withdrew his hand from his lips and reached out to Knuckles, taking both of the echidna’s hands in his own to try to get him to uncover his face. Thankfully, Knuckles let him pull his hands away, and Shadow smiled, just a little, when they made eye contact. He’d never seen Knuckles so flustered; it was cute, honestly, and Shadow couldn’t help but let his smile grow when he noticed Knuckles glancing back and forth between Shadow’s eyes and his mouth.

“Do you…” Shadow muttered, letting go of one of Knuckles’s hands, “want to kiss me right now?”

Knuckles seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then he nodded, just slightly. Shadow brought his free hand up to brush his fingers against Knuckles’s cheek, and then he leaned closer, tilting his head to one side, letting his eyes close. And then their lips met. Shadow could feel Knuckles stiffen, at first, and tighten his grip on Shadow’s hand. After a few seconds, though, he relaxed with a sigh as he started to return the kiss. It was soft, and gentler than Shadow had expected from Knuckles, given how intense he generally was. It didn’t last long, though—soon Knuckles parted from him, and Shadow felt Knuckles lean his head against his shoulder.

They sat still together there for a few moments. Shadow felt even more content than he had before, despite how embarrassed both he and Knuckles had gotten at first. He opened his eyes when he felt Knuckles let go of his hand and pull him closer, only to close them again as Knuckles started to run his hands along his back.

The sound of Sonic snickering, however, startled them both in to springing away from each other as they whipped around to face him. There he was, sitting right by them as if he’d never left.

“How long have you been back?!” Knuckles demanded, looking just about ready to destroy the blue hedgehog while Shadow let out an exasperated sigh.

“Oh… long enough,” Sonic answered, winking before taking a bite of the chili dog he’d brought back with him. “And you said you didn’t like him.”

Knuckles opened his mouth as if to retort something, then closed it again, burying his face in his hands with a loud groan. Sonic laughed and scooted closer to them both. “I’m happy for you two,” he said as he threw his arms around them, hugging them as best he could without dropping his hot dog. “I love you!”

Knuckles groaned again in response, and Shadow simply huffed, but Sonic wasn’t fazed. He held them for a little longer, then let them go, returning to his chili dog. Soon, he was rambling again, like he had been earlier. Knuckles uncovered his face, opting to lean against Shadow this time as they both listened to Sonic talk.

Shadow smiled to himself. He really had never been more at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> i apologize for using so many relationship tags for this by the way… the knuckles/shadow/sonic tag didn't seem to Exist yet so i wanted to cover my bases with the other tags as well. also the title of this fic is "combination" because i was listening to the knuckles's chaotix soundtrack while i wrote this and i Love [that song](//www.youtube.com/watch?v=L6BSQVK9gSc) it's so cute… the working title was "they have two hands" jskdlfhasldfkj
> 
> anyway i am excited to finally post a sonic fic for the first time. i have been a sonic fan for Sixteen Years! but i have never participated in the fanbase before now. it's very cool seeing fan art and stuff for the first time and i'm happy to be contributing my own stuff and hopefully making new friends who share my interest. i'm having fun so far. <strike>if you wanna talk to me about sonic Please hmu [on twitter](//twitter.com/prjshadow)… i am crying</strike>
> 
> i have a lot of other stuff i've started writing and haven't finished and i hope i can get those done. i have so many Sonic Feelings and headcanons i want to share :')
> 
> thanks again!


End file.
